Kazulian Armed Forces
The Kazulian Armed Forces (Kazulianisk: Forsvarskraft literally "Force of Defence") encompasses of the Kazulian Army, the Kazulian Navy,the Kazulian Air Force,the Kazulian Home Guard and the National Cyber Security Defence Force. The monarch commands the armed forces, with the title Commander-in-Chief. The monarch is the supreme authority for military matters and is the sole official who can order either declaration of war without approval from the Stortinget. The armed forces has, as some of its primary objectives, the defence of national territory, the protection of Kazulian interests abroad, and the maintenance of global stability. The Kazulian Armed Forces have been deemed as one of the more effective fighting forces due to the large foreign influences on the military. Due to the lack of military tradition the need to train recruits fell to a number of foreign doctrines and tactics have been combined to offer a better defensive and offensive measure which allows more capability to the military. However it's noted by military specialist that the armed forces has begun to adopt some of these tactics and doctrines as their own, namely the Code Resolve Doctrine. Organisation and Command The Kazulian Armed Forces is a civilian controlled military by which the executive military powers of the monarch are exercised by civilian representatives during times of war, but are exercised at the discretion of the monarch during times of war. The monarch appoints commanding officers of the various arms of the armed forces and has the discretion to promote military officers without Stortinget approval. The chief body, which exercises the executive powers of the monarch during peacetime, is the Department of Defence. The Department of Defence is responsible for crafting and enforcing defence policy. It has headed by the Minister of Defence, who is primarily charged with handling the administrative needs of the armed forces and formulating policy. During times of peace, he/she exercises the executive powers of the monarch (as he/she is the defence representative to the Stortinget ). During peacetime, he/she must have Stortinget approval before making any defence related moves, especially when it comes to the executive powers bestowed onto said department during peacetime. During wartime the executive powers, once exercised by his department is returned to the monarch and the minister now acts as a military adviser to the monarch. The Defence Command is the joint military operational authority for Kazulia. It consists of the various Inspector-Generals of the various arms of the armed forces and is in charge of operational planning, strategic planning and providing regular updates to the monarch and the Stortinget on the status of the military. It is headed by the Sjef for Forsvarsstaben (Chief of the Defence Staff) who is the highest ranking officer (both by rank and seniority) in any of the uniformed services. The Armed Forces Kazulian Army The Kazulian Army is Kazulia's military land component. While the Kazulian Army is principally a light infantry force, it is currently being reorganised and expanded to enable it to conduct higher-intensity operations such as being able to orient towards a mechanised structure. The army's main combat forces are organised in brigades and superior divisions. Its main convention forces comprise of eight (8) territorial infantry divisions, (4) light/mechanised infantry divisions. (4) armoured divisions and (3) paratrooper divisions in support. Since 4007, the army has adopted a combined arms tactical formation with an emphasis on cooperation and speed. The army's special forces units are commanded by Special Operations Command. It comprises of the Hæren Spesialkommando (Army Special Commandos), Marinen Spesialkommand (Naval Special Commandos), Spesielle Rekognosering Gruppe (Special Reconnaissance Group), and the 1st Special Operations Brigade (a joint unit of special forces operators from across the armed forces). Through their extensive training and use by the armed forces in large scale operations, the Army Special Commandos are among the world's premier special operations forces units. The entirety of Kazulian Special Forces (KSOF) currently comprises approximately 4,100 personnel.}} Kazulian Air Force The Kazulian Air Force (KAF) is the air force branch of the Kazulian Armed Forces. The KAF is considered to be one of the most effective and capable air forces in the world due to its training, experience and modern equipment. The KAF is commanded by Air-Forces Command. The KAF has 25 combat wings each with various tasks and roles such as airborne Early Warning & Control, pure combat, transportation, reconnaissance and in some cases search and rescue (although this is usually the task of the Home Guard Air Component.}} Kazulian Navy The Kazulia Navy (KAN) is the naval branch of the Kazulian Armed Forces. The KAN operates around 93 commissioned warships including, frigates, submarines, amphibious assault ships and aircraft carriers. In addition it maintains a modern fleet of combat and logistical aircraft. The KAN is the most modern and technologically sophisticated navy in Dovani and the greater eastern hemisphere and is responsible for defending Kazulia's waters and undertaking operations in distant locations. The KAN is commanded by Naval Command.}} Cybernetic Security Management Centre Kazulian Home Guard The Kazulian Home Guard (KHG) is a rapid mobilisation force in the Kazulian Armed Forces. It has land, sea and air defence units, and has volunteers and conscript personnel with backgrounds from all branches. Its main focus is local defence and civil support, but it can also detach volunteers for international operations. The Home Guard consists mainly of local rapid response units, numbering 19,000 of the 100,000 total Home Guard strength. The majority of the soldiers maintain a civilian job while serving the army part-time.}} Ranks Equipment *''(See: Military Equipment of Kazulia)'' Category:Armed Forces of Kazulia